My love has always been yours (On Hold)
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: I know I'm in the Yu-gi-oh world but it's completely different from the manga/anime. In this world Yugi and his gang doesn't exist but Atem however does and he has his body "Not in his spirit form, why" I thought. Next thing I knew I was hit from behind causing me to lost all memories of Yu-gi-oh but I heard a voice say, "You need to forget in order for your destiny." (Atem X OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Well ok I know you all are going to kill me but don't. I really want to write the first chapter of this new story so I hope you all like it. **

**Atem: May I present you the first chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Unknown POV**

In an ancient place where only the Gods of Egypt lie are discussing an important matter of a girl who has a destiny with a man who has the soul of the Pharaoh and is the Pharaoh himself only in the modern age.

"Is this the girl who he'll be with" said someone.

"Yes Ra my brother this is the one but we are going to pull back time in order for this to work" said someone.

"Horus my brother why do we have to pull back time for this" said Ra.

"Because Ra someone in this meeting not mentioning who, mess up fate and destiny" said Horus.

"I see that's why so do we have to rewrite his fate and destiny" said Ra.

"Yes we have too that girl is supposed to live in this world but now we have to send her here" said Horus.

"She already knows about this world way too much and everyone in it what will we do" said Ra.

"We'll make her forget and put our own memories for it to fit the story line but in order for his son to exist will let it stay in modern Japan but none of the original characters will not be there beside him so I'm guessing you know what to do now, right" said Horus.

"Yes I do let's hope nothing happens now we must protect your son and my daughter" said Ra.

"I agree fully now off you go, hurry" said Horus.

Ra the second powerful God behind Horus went from the meeting and went into the Yu-gi-oh human world to prepare for his daughter coming in that world. Horus stay behind and watch Ra leave and his is preparing his son while also getting ready to bring Ra's daughter into the world his son is in.

"After she comes back she'll be confused because my son will have his own body in the modern age and everything she knew about the world will be gone and that's I hope that fate will change and control their destiny from now on" said Horus.

**Dawn POV **

As long as I can remember I've been a Yu-gi-oh fan all my life and a fangirl too. I'm an expert at anything that has to do with Yu-gi-oh and I mean anything. My name is Dawn Florence and I'm just your average teenage Yu-gi-oh girl until the unthinking happen to me one Saturday night.

I am of course a high school girl living a dream that I don't think that will be possible but a girl can dream can she. I'm actually a freshmen but it's the middle of the year so it's truly is a big difference.

I have no friends at all because people think I'm weird for being a hardcore Yu-gi-oh fan but I can't help myself it's what I like.

Actually scratch that first part I at least have one friend who can relate with me and her name is Sarah Wolf (I always love her last name). She is the only one who will back me up and help me in my hardest times (kind of like Joey).

Today is the last day of the week which as everyone knows is Friday and I'm actually in the final class before the day ends.

I'm currently ignoring the teacher lessons by reading the first volume of the first manga of Yu-gi-oh (I'm refreshing my memory even though I know already). While I'm reading the first chapter I hear Sarah whisper in my ear.

"Hey Dawn the teacher is done if you wanted to know" whisper Sarah.

"Thank-you Sarah" I said.

I look up from the manga to the clock 'Well we have 20 more minutes in here can this day not end' I thought.

"Hey Dawn by the way what's ya reading" said Sarah.

"Really Sarah is it not that obvious come on if you know me like you should then you should know" I said sounded a little angry.

"Oh I'm sorry which is it of Yu-gi-oh (she looks) I see the first one but I thought you knew everything" said Sarah.

"I do know everything but I just want to refresh my memory" I said.

"Alright well I'll see you on Monday" said Sarah.

"Yeah I'll see you to (to herself) now to face the fury of my father" I said.

I have finally made my way home and right when I walk in the door I get a slap in the face. I rub the side of my cheek and looked up to see my father. When anyone hears my father voice it sounds like a person who is a drunk.

To tell you the truth he is a drunk and how my mother puts up with him I'll never know but you ask me how I deal with him well I'll tell you.

I just ignore him that man doesn't want me in his life but he still put up with me because my mother (angel from heaven) can't get rid of me. I know she loves me to pieces and if she wasn't here then I don't know what I'll do.

"Hey filth your late no dinner tonight go to your room" said my father.

"Yes father" I said.

I went to my room then the tears finally hit me and I start to cry I look at my posters of Atem or Yami as all of you know him.

I look at the picture face and laying on top of my bed I started to drift off I said to myself, "For what I would give to meet that man maybe he can fix this hole in my heart because I won't love anyone it's been broken too many times."

I finally fell asleep and I had one of the weirdest dreams.

**Dream**

"Dawn can you hear me" I heard someone say.

"Yes I can who are you" I ask.

"My name is Horus my child hopefully you'll forget this dream but it's not a dream" said Horus.

"You mean one of the Gods of Egypt but it's not a dream" I said.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second one" said Horus.

"So what do you want from me" I ask.

"Nothing really I'm going to make your wish come true" said Horus.

"YOU MEAN…" I happily said clapping my hands together.

"Yes it is but the reason why is because your original from that world not this one and that's not your real father or mother" said Horus.

"Are you serious" I said now becoming confused.

"Yes your real father is Ra my brother and your mother is the goddess Isis but you're a mortal I promise they turn human so they could have you anyway that beside the point your destiny and fate lie with that world and tomorrow morning I will send you there" said Horus.

"But Horus I know that outcome of that world what will I do" I said.

"Well when you go in that world you'll be confused because it's not like the one you know you'll see soon enough but now it's time for you to wake child" said Horus. **End. **

I woke up in a panic with sweat dripping from my face feeling the pounding of my heart. I look at my clock and it said 8:30 then I rush out of the bed to quickly change into some cloths then I as was finishing a golden light wrap me.

The light was going all around my body but I didn't feel any pain it felt warm it a couple of seconds the light got so bright I couldn't see.

Finally the light died down and what I saw in front of me was a sign that said 'Welcome to Domino City' then my eyes widen.

I walk around and what Horus said to me was right I'm very confused right now is this the anime or the manga or something else entirely.

From the corner of my eye I saw a tricolor hair that was too familiar to me (Yugi). As I got closer to him then my eyes widen the biggest it can go that person is not Yugi then who is it.

I got even closer to him and he still didn't see me thankfully but as I did I noticed he was taller like around 5'8 and some of the yellow part of his hair look like lighting blots and his skin is a little darker than mine.

The eye were a little narrowed and the color was a dark crimson and I ran to an alleyway and sat on the ground breathing hard. 'What the heck it's Atem it's him and in his real body in flesh not a spirit are you serious' I thought.

I know I'm in the Yu-gi-oh world but it's completely different from the manga and the anime. In this world Yugi and his gang doesn't exist but Atem however does and he has his body "Not in his spirit form, why" I thought. Next thing I knew I was hit from behind causing me to lose all memories of the Yu-gi-oh world but I heard a calming voice say, "You need to forget in order for your destiny to come in play" then I blacken out.

**Ra POV**

I saw my daughter fall and caught her before she fell to the ground and I put the memories I was supposed to and then I carried her to a home that I know will take care of her.

The people in that home are excepting her and I'll watch my daughter from the ancient place where I lie but I can't show her that I love her but I can tell her. I took Dawn there and the people there greeting me as a friend (I chose the right ones).

I went back to the ancient place I look at Dawn one last time then left and I saw Horus standing in my view.

"It's done Horus now everything should change and fate and destiny should take over now" I said.

"Yes Ra but I have a feeling this will have a lot of drama you've seen the way my son acts toward woman he doesn't like them" said Horus.

"I know but my daughter is different he'll see that eventually but that see how their first meeting at school will take place and I'm glad that he's a freshmen too" I said.

"Truer than true Ra so now I command thee Fate and Destiny we have fix everything and now it's up to you the two lovers are in your hands now" said Horus.

**Author POV**

The fate and destiny of the lovers will begin once they have their first meeting at the school but until then everyone in Dawn's world have forgotten about her and the people who acting like her family and her friend are here. So Sarah is the same in this world her mother and father then one who treats her like dirt.

Ra is actually the true father of Dawn and Isis is her mother while in the human world they actually have their mortal humans bodies, Ra just lie to himself. Atem is the son of Horus or in the human world Solomon Mutou and yes Atem last name is Mutou and his mother is Alexis Mutou.

So yes in this version Yugi doesn't exist nor his friends at least not yet.

**Thanks for reading tell me how I did was good, bad only you decide. Now I promise the chapter will get longer and I have not forgotten my other stories just be patience with me I have school now. So I'll be slow updating all the stories. **

**Atem: You're forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Me: Sorry but I don't own Yu-gi-oh only my OC and the plot. **

**Atem: Now with that said leave a review and we'll see you next chapter, Ciao. **


	2. On Hold

**I'm sorry for the holdup but this story is being put on a major hiatus for a while. The reason why is because I'm focus on my major stories than this one and for that I'm truly sorry. **

**Atem: What she is trying to say is that Dawn is getting all her ideas made up for this story and how the plot should really go. Once she gets all the idea put together and good plot then the story will be back. **

**Me: For right now the story is basically dead until then but I won't forget because a writer never leaves their work too long. Anyway I'm glad at least one person like this so far *sigh* but farewell for now. **

**Both: BYE and thanks for supporting! ^_^ **


End file.
